


Regret

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: 100 Word Sprints [32]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotions, Feelings, Feels, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Battle, Post-Episode: s04e07 Darkness on Umbara, Regret, Umbara (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: Rex regrets everything that happens on Umbara
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: 100 Word Sprints [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327034
Kudos: 27





	Regret

Umbara. An event that. left many of the surviving Clones traumatized and or unfeeling in some way, shape or form. 

Rex though, had it worse. He was their commanding officer and yet, he led many of them to their deaths under Krells orders. 

He should have disobeyed.. Should have said no, but he followed his orders like a good little soldier. 

Rex can still hear the screams, and sobs of the injured and dying brothers. He can still see the fear written on their faces as they realize they are going to die. 

Regret pulsed through Rex like a plague...


End file.
